worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Quest:Spirit Calling
| next = | id = 10853 }} Spirit Calling sends the adventurer to put the spirits of nether drakes to rest. Objectives Spiritcaller Dohgar has asked you to use the Spirit Calling Totems to collect 8 Lesser Nether Drake Spirits and return them to him at Mok'Nathal Village in the Blade's Edge Mountains. You will need: * (Provided) *8 Description The spirits of the nether drakes in the Singing Ridge are in need of liberation. The nether drakes were not always nether drakes. They used to be black drakes. But then, with the destruction of this world, a wave of nether energy washed over everything and had the side-effect of changing the drakeling eggs. Now they are all twisted versions of their former selves. We must help them to find peace. Do this by slaying a drake near to the spirit calling totem, and then take its spirit from it. Details *The drakes can be found at the Singing Ridge region. Head out of Mok'Nathal Village and go up the path to the west onto the plateau. Follow the plateau south all the way to the end to find the Singing Ridge. *The drakes are resistant to some forms of magic so some classes may have more difficulty with these than others. *When you drop one of the totems, it will give you a buff that allows you to loot the spirits from the dead drakes. However, you must stay within 15 yards of the totem to maintain the buff. A good practice is to not drop the first totem until a drake is nearly dead. That way you have almost the full 2 minutes of totem life to kill other drakes. *If you run out of totems, you can get more from Spiritcaller Dohgar. *If you are doing this in a group, each person must set their own totem. *Watch out for the brood mother Dreadwing. She will occasionally patrol around the ridge and can make your fight much more interesting. Killing her is the objective of the quest from Leoroxx so you might want to do both of these quests at the same time. *'Note:' If you're doing this quest late, and have a reputation of Neutral or better with Netherwing, you may find yourself unable to complete this quest alone or without hurting your reputation. Reward You may choose one of the following: You will also receive: * x5 Progress The drakes of the Singing Ridge may pose a threat to us, but I think they are majestic creatures. Or, at least they were. I hope that you will be able to save their spirits. And if you are in need of more totems, I have a few to spare. Completion You have done a good thing this day, . The spirits of the drakes will truly sing again now that they have been freed. And the residual part of their spirits that they leave behind are powerful medicine, too. I wonder, are you up for a journey to the north? There is something that I am curious about concerning the activities of the ethereal. I sense a great deal of pain coming from their direction Quest progression * ** *** **** ***** External links Kategooria:Burning Crusade